Here's to nature!
Decorations There are four decorations available for purchase during this event. Three are available for dollars and one is available for gold. Building each decoration grants 10 XP. Log Bridge.PNG|Log Bridge Camp.PNG|Camp Reward The reward for completing all 6 stages of the Camping with Tessa Event is dependent on the level of your farm. Each Waterfall is size 5x5, takes 1 minute to build, and grants 10 XP upon building. A new decoration Camp with Scooters Have been introduced as reward in heres to nature event. You can choose between 2 decorations now. Note: After winning the Large Waterfall, if you place it on any of your farms and unlock it at the decoration collection tower, you will be able to choose your difficulty level during all future Here's to Nature events. Tasks There are 6 stages to complete. At the completion of each stage, you are rewarded with small prizes. 'Stage 1' Find firewood Collect firewood from the apple and cherry orchards on your farm. If you have a level 5 or above doghouse, the dog will give you 1 firewood for clicking the bubble over the doghouse when your dog knows how to find the treasure. Tip: If you have the space and workers available, you can build a temporary orchard. Prepare for next Stage: Store apples in your barn. 'Stage 2' Donate apples You need to collect and then donate apples. To donate the apples, click on the Event icon in the left task bar in your game and then click on the outstretched hand. Move the slider to donate as many apples as you wish. Tip: If you built an additional apple orchard to complete the first stage, you can use it again here. An alternative however is to purchase apples with farm dollars and then donate them. Prepare for next Stage: Plant wheat or cabbage in your fields to harvest after starting Stage 3. 'Stage 3' Find tracks Tracks are found when you harvest your fields. Tip: If you have the space and the available workers, consider building a temporary field. Prepare for next Stage: Store corn and eggs in your barn. If you have duck coops on your gourmet farm, start production on all duck coops. Below is a table of how many tracks are found in each field of your main farm. The level of each field other than the doghouse does not affect the number of tracks. Tracks are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. = 'Stage 4' Donate corn Grow corn and donate it, the same way as for apples. Donate eggs Feed your chickens and ducks and harvest their eggs. Donate them the same way as for the apples. Tip: If you have the space and the available workers, consider building a temporary chicken coop. If you're running short of time and have the farm dollars for it, you can buy the eggs and donate them as well as collecting them. The use of super chicken feed will increase your egg yield for that cycle. Prepare for next Stage: Start the maximum production in your compostor and silo and collect after starting Stage 5. 'Stage 5' 0 Find map pieces Map pieces are found all over the main farm. Tip: The mill, compostor and silo give the best number of map pieces. Growing corn and milling it into chicken feed is the fastest way to move through this stage. Prepare for next Stage: Store corn, cabbage, and wheat in your barn. Have your windmill available after completing Stage 3. Below is a table of how many map pieces are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of map pieces. Map pieces are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. 'Stage 6' Begin production of feed You need to begin milling chicken, pig and cow feed. Tip: Remember that you only have to BEGIN production of the feed for the feed to count against the tally. Mill cow feed overnight. Mill pig feed when you are away from the game for a few hours. It will usually take running the windmill about 3 times to complete the production of pig feed. Mill chicken feed while you are actively playing the game. Example: You have 13 pig feed left to mill in order to complete the stage but can only mill 12 at a time. Mill 1 first and then run the remaining 12. The stage will be complete when you first run the 12 not after you harvest. __FORCETOC__ Category:Theme Events